In Recent News
by shonen-aigoddess
Summary: Michiru ditched Haruka for professor Tomoe? XD just trust me on this one, it's a farely good story. i'm going to try and write something new but in the meantime please r&r this one.


A/n: Okay, so I wrote this a long time ago and just finished editing it. This not an attempt to make Michiru straight so please just read the whole thing. Sorry if I've spelled any of the other names wrong. This is also not an au, as I said just read it. It's actually got a twisted joke at the end. This is partly shujo-ai because duh, everyone who's seen the Japanese know Michiru and Haruka are sooo cannon. so pretty much if you don't like that, shoe.

In Recent News…

''

Professor Tomoe was twenty-three and fresh out of medical school, teaching at his school Mugen Gaken High.

One day he was listening to the radio of a live violin concerto in his car as he was stuck in the lunch rush on the way back to the school.

He thought aloud.

"I wonder who that is."

The announcer came in, answering his question.

"That was Kaioh Michiru, the sixteen year old soloist. She is currently attending school Mugen High and is the best in all her classes."

He grinned to himself as he glanced ahead.

"Michiru Kaioh ha?"

''

The next day he saw her as he was walking to his office.

She had her violin and bow in one hand, out of the case, and a ring dangling from a silver chan in the other.

The music teacher was scolding her.

He looked up and saw Tomoe watching.

"Professor, this student thinks she's better than I am. I have had six years of training with a violin."

Tomoe smiled softly at her.

"She's had thirteen…with professionals around the world and has been on stage. As she was yesterday at noon when she left from you're class."

She suddenly looked panic stricken.

"I had to. You don't understand."

Tomoe then turned pointedly to the teacher.

"Why do you think she thinks she's better?"

He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"She corrected me three times."

Snapping, she came back with a darker glair that even shook Tomoe.

"He wasn't playing it right. You kept playing D when it's A you needed to play. I've been playing that same song for ten years MR. Collage Degree."

Tomoe started laughing but the teacher took the violin and bow from her.

"Go to your next class! And I want a full page report on when you're in concert and when not so I don't have to keep guessing."

Tomoe tried to hide his amused grin.

"Really, that wasn't vary nice."

She gave him a cross look.

"Really? Than why were you laughing?"

He simply smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought."

She turned on her heel and walked off but he followed.

"You do play nicely."

She stopped at her locker but never turned to face him

"I suppose the press told you all you needed to know about the great Kaioh Michiru."

Nonchalantly he shook his head.

"No. I went directly to you're father."

She swung around to face him, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"You what!"

He looked around nervously as other students began to stair at them.

"Would you like to come in my office and talk about this?"

She glared at him.

"Not particularly."

She took out her violin case.

He began to follow her again as she closed her locker and started off.

"Where are you going?"

She answered shortly over her shoulder.

"Lunch."

At this he gave a confused look.

"You brought your lunch in that?"

She stopped and put a hand to her head, rolling her eyes before turning.

"No Professor Tomoe, I don't eat lunch. I take my violin and go out to the beach where I play for an hour."

Now he looked concerned.

"Don't you think you should eat something?"

She gave a frustrated grunt.

"Oh you have been talking to my father."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

" I'm sorry."

She leaned against an empty locker with a sigh.

"It's just that I won't hear the end of it when I get home. I wasn't supposed to do that concert."

He smiled brightly.

"I didn't say any thing about that. I simply asked for more information because I wasn't aware of such a talented student."

She took a deep breath, looking skyward.

" I may be saved yet."

He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Do you mind if I come sit with you?"

She shrugged.

" I suppose so, though I can't imagine you as the classical type."

He smirked a little.

"I'm not, I just wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

''

After an hour she stopped and went to put it away but he looked up at her with almost hurt eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

She smiled.

"I'm that good?"

He shook himself from the dream she'd produced as the questioned registered.

"Ha? Oh, yeah."

He stood as she did.

"Tell me, was that the song you were correcting and I quote ' MR. Collage degree'?"

She laughed and nodded.

"Did I really say that? Yes. He wasn't alternating the two keys. He just kept repeating the same line and we weren't getting anywhere. It's time to go back to class."

He smiled softly, resting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm your excuse if you wanted to continue."

She shook her head and brushed away his hand.

"One hour of practice a day Professor, no more. But I'll tell you what, since you like it so much I'll give you a ticket to my next concert. It's after school tomorrow."

He nodded gratefully.

"Thank you."

As she knelt over her case putting everything away her hair caught the sunlight and shimmered.

She stood and turned to him, her eyes sparkling.

"You're coming aren't you?"

He chuckled nervously.

"Yes sorry…day dreaming."

As a quick after thought he added.

"Listen. Why don't I take you to a café after the performance. I'd like to discuss something with you."

She stopped and turned.

"Oh!"

He laughed slightly.

"You're not in trouble. You had asked for a course and we're having trouble locating it is all."

She nodded and began to walk again.

"I have one favor to ask of you."

He nodded, catching up to her.

"Any thing."

She looked over at him with a sigh.

"If you want information, call my mother or talk to me."

He grimaced.

'Ouch'

"Again I'm vary sorry."

She shrugged.

"Never mind. Now, I am assuming you'll walk me to my class so I don't get detention tomorrow and have to miss my concert?"

He smirked

"Of course."

''

Michiru hadn't seen Haruka all day and was surprised to find her waiting in their living room for her.

" I thought we went everywhere together? Where were you at lunch? I had to walk to school. Alone this morning."

Haruka who was apparently in a bad mood didn't answer.

Becoming worried Michiru sat down, neglecting her books at the door.

"I have some bad news that I'd rather not say right now. I still have to think about this."

Michiru managed to prod it out of her with a hurt look.

"All right. Professor Tomoe called me today. He wanted to know if I had heard of a girl named Michiru Kaioh. I said yes and asked why. He just said something like 'was just curious' or ' just wanted to know.' And hung up. To top that I was hounded by reporters all the way home and all the way to the race track this morning, the reason you had to walk."

Michiru gave a confused look.

"So what's the bad news?"

Haruka stared at her for a moment before answering slowly.

"He's asking about us , why?"

Michiru groaned.

"He heard the concert I did yesterday and likes it. He's not on to us, he just wants to see if the two most famous people in Mugen know each other. He's probably going to ask me if I know you tomorrow."

Haruka gave a suspicious look.

" really? What's he so interested in you for?"

"Not sure, don't really care. Now if you don't mind I'd like to take a nap."

Haruka gave her a confused glance as she watched her go to her room.

''

Like she had expected, the next day he was at her side almost the whole time.

"Do you know a boy by the name of Haruka Tenoh?"

She giggled at this.

"Oh, you mean my friend."

He nodded.

"Yes. How long have you known him?"

Michiru inwardly smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Since 8th grade."

Tomoe tried to lessen the damage of his next question by using a coy approach.

"Is he by any chance you're boyfriend?"

She smiled.

"Yes actually."

However his shock gave him brazenness.

"Than you have a few things to work out because you're boyfriend is a girl."

She smiled again, eyes laughing.

" I know."

And with that she walked off, leaving him in a half stunned state as he stood there.

She stopped and turned.

"Oh and **_HE_** told me you called yesterday. Got **_HIM_** all upset. Poor Haruka thought I had found a new boyfriend."

He smiled and waved at her.

"Maybe I'll call again."

He watched as her lips curved into a sultry smirk.

"You do that."

He smirked himself.

'I think I just might. I'll see if I can win her over. I'll try tonight.'

''

After the concert he went to her dressing room with a red rose.

When he got there Haruka was there as well.

"Haruka, I told you it's time for you to leave. I'll see you when I get home."

She lightly pressed her lips to Haruka's cheek succeeding in making the already jealous Tomoe nervous.

Haruka walked out of the dressing room, glaring at him.

He turned to Michiru, straightening his tie.

"Is she really that jealous of me?"

She smiled as he handed her the rose, and put it in a vase with the rest she had gotten.

"Not all ways. She's just under a lot of stress lately."

He smiled genuinely for a moment.

"You really do have a beautiful talent."

Secretly she smirked,

"Thank you Professor. Tell me what interest do you have in me? I am after all eight years younger than you are."

He counted on his fingers to make sure she was right.

"Well. Uh. Um…I."

She laughed and stood.

"Are you ready?"

It took him a moment to recover.

"Ready? Oh, yes. Let's go."

As they walked to his car the song 'She Bangs' from Ricky Martin played in his mind.

''

At the "Once Upon a Time Café" they sat and talked.

He had managed to take the conversation away from school and violins.

In fact things were going quite well for him.

That is until some one decided that Michiru Kaioh should die and almost shot her.

She screamed as she stood from the table.

Tomoe stood too.

Another shot.

Tomoe stood in front of her, shielding her.

She stood frozen as the gunman shouted something incoherent.

The next thing she knew Tomoe grabbed her and threw her out of the way, diving with her as a spray of bullets flew from the gunman and the police.

Hitting her head on the floor the last thing she remembered is staring into his eyes.

"Michiru."

But with a sigh she was gone.

''

When she came to Haruka was next to her.

Professor Tomoe stood near by and a doctor also stood there.

He took her pulse.

"Haruka?"

She nodded brushing her hair away from her eyes and staring into them.

She sat up some.

"You're all right now my Michiru."

She pulled her close.

Michiru closed her eyes exhaling deeply into Haruka's shoulder as her hands tightened on her jacket.

Tomoe stood staring at them.

'All right so I failed this time, I'll find a way to try again.'

Then softening he looked directly at Michiru and smiled a little.

'I'm just glad she's safe now. Let miss Tenoh comfort her. She can cry on her shoulder all she wants. When I'm done, she'll be mine and Haruka will be left in the dust.'

Michiru stood with Haruka's help.

She looked around and noticed Tomoe staring at her.

"I'm glad to see you're all right."

Haruka looked into her eyes, never releasing her hand.

"The professor is the one who called me."

She looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Then she caught sight of the gun on the floor and blood.

"What happened?"

Tomoe looked away grimly.

"He's dead. They had to shoot him."

She took hold of the table she was standing by.

He pulled her into his arms and held her.

She looked into his eyes, lips trembling and barely breathing.

He came vary close to kissing her but Haruka stepped in.

"Come on Michiru, it's time to go home. You should rest."

Haruka angrily took her arm, roughly pulling her away from him.

Michiru glared at her.

"Ouch! Haruka that hurt!"

Haruka sighed and loosened her grip.

"I'm sorry my Michiru, I'm just worried. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Michiru looked into her eyes, gently placing her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"I know, just be softer."

Haruka smiled almost sadly.

" come on , let's go. Again thank you professor."

''

Haruka took her home and turned on a soft C.D, making Michiru a cup of hot cocoa.

"I want to talk about tonight."

Michiru looked up at her cautiously.

"What about tonight? I thought they told you everything."

Haruka stared into her eyes intensely.

"No, what I want to know is why he almost kissed you."

She looked away.

"He's got a crush on me. I just want to sit here quietly for a little while though, I can't think of him now. Some one was killed trying to kill me. I'm frightened Haruka."

She closed her arms around Michiru holding her closely.

Michiru closed her eyes and leaned into Haruka after setting her cup on the coffee table, and fell asleep.

''

When she woke up in bed the next morning she found she had curled herself into a tight ball against the headboard.

Taking her into her arms, Haruka kissed her forehead as she sat up.

"Good morning my little cat."

She loosely wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck with a soft smile.

"Really, a cat?"

"Feel better? I was surprised you didn't wake up when I moved you. I don't know how you ended up curled so tightly but I didn't want to wake you. Listen I think you should stay home today. Both of us could use a day off."

Michiru nodded

"Still thinking about last night ha?"

Haruka closed her eyes tightly.

"I can't help it."

About that time there was a knock at the door.

Haruka answered it, closing the bedroom door behind her as she walked out into the living room.

A moment later Haruka came back in the room.

"The professor is in the living room. He wants to talk to you, should I say you're asleep?"

Michiru shook her head with a smiled that made Haruka's already high strung nerves even higher

"No I'll be out in a minute. I just need to get dressed."

Haruka eyed her carefully for a moment before nodding.

"Vary well."

She left again closing the door.

Walking out, she stood across from where he sat on the couch and crossed her arms.

"She'll be out in a minute. Would you like some tea?"

He nodded with a small, uneasy smile.

"Yes thank you. I assume you won't be coming to school today."

She shook her head, neck hair bristling at the touchy subject.

"No we won't, she's had a rough night and really isn't up to it."

He frowned.

" I'm sorry to hear that."

Michiru came out with a happy chirp

"Three cups Haruka."

She wore a light blue dress that beautifully hugged her body, showing off her perfect curves.

He found it hard to keep his eyes off her.

"I understand you won't be going to school today."

Michiru refused to look at Haruka as she smiled at Tomoe.

" I never said that."

In the kitchen Haruka gritted her teeth.

"But Michiru I really think…"

Michiru let out a forced laugh

"Nonsense Haruka, I feel fine. I'll take it easy today I promise, but you look troubled. Maybe you should stay home."

Haruka clenched her fists and glared at Tomoe.

He stood with a bright smile.

"Well if you're not going I'll take her, I'm on my way now."

Haruka crossed her arms and bit back what she was thinking.

"Oh I wouldn't want you to be late professor."

He shook his head.

"Actually I'll be early, I don't mind."

Michiru spoke in a dove soft voice.

"I'd be great full if you did."

Haruka shivered at the sound.

She hated it when she talked like that and Michiru knew it.

"Could I talk to you please? Alone."

She rolled her eyes.

"Um hum."

She walked into the bedroom again and Haruka followed slamming the door behind her.

Tomoe listened as Haruka started.

"What was that about?"

Michiru smirked meanly.

"I'm being kind. Haruka honestly you're not jealous?"

Haruka picked up a little ball on the dresser, her stress toy, and squeezed it until her hand went read and her knuckles white.

Michiru was now a little nervous.

"What kind of games are you playing Michiru! You're supposed to be my girlfriend now why are you hitting on a 23 year old man who happens to be the owner of the school we go to?"

Michiru glared.

"Haruka calm down, I'm not playing any games and I'm certainly not hitting on him."

Haruka slammed the ball across the room, deliberately making it pass just inches from Michiru's head

"Fine, lie to me! I'm staying home he can take you for all I care! I'm sorry you decided to go. I was going to take you to lunch at the marina but I guess we'll do that another day. Yu were going to stay home until he showed up!"

Michiru took a deep breath.

"Haruka, really I don't know where this is coming from but you're completely off. Now just calm down you're scaring me."

Haruka laughed at this.

"Scaring you? Scaring you? Oh this is perfect. Fine, just go. Your uniform is hanging in your closet. I'll see you when you get home."

She left the room to find that Tomoe was all ready sitting again.

He looked up at her with a mock concerned face.

"Something wrong miss Tenoh?"

She turned her nose at him.

"I don't care to talk about it with you."

He smirked.

"Love trouble."

She glared at him.

"You were listening?"

He raised an eyebrow and stood.

"More like it was impossible not to."

Before she could say anything else Michiru walked out.

"I'm ready, lets go."

They walked to the door but Michiru turned.

"Aren't you going to say good bye?"

Haruka stood there and glared at them.

Michiru looked hurt.

"Fine."

''

In the car on the way to the school Michiru burst into tears.

They were on a slow road so he pulled off.

She looked up.

" I'm sorry."

He turned to look at her.

"Don't, why don't you tell me what's wrong."

He offered her his handkerchief and she gently dabbed at her eyes.

"I've never had a fight with her before and she's never been angry with me. She all ways says good bye."

He put his arm around her for a minute then pulled back out.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled warmly and took her hand.

"Not to school."

She gave him a hurt look.

"But I don't wanna go back home."

He squeezed her hand gently.

"Not there either."

Now she looked scared.

"Not your house?"

He grimaced at this thought.

"That would get me in a lot of trouble; trouble I don't want to face. No, I'm not taking you back to my house either."

She laughed suddenly.

He glanced at her oddly.

"What's so funny?"

She brushed away her tears.

"It's just that you're a professor. I would think you would be dragging me to school, not taking me away."

He smiled.

"I hated school when I was a young boy. I wanted to stay home and swim. Nothing else. I figured you need a day off, and I have been at that school every day for the last six years."

She seemed confused by this.

"How?"

Now it was his turn to laugh.

" I don't have a wife, my daughter lives there five days a week with her nurse, and then there is her nurse who constantly keeps me on my toes."

Michiru looked sad suddenly.

"You mean Hotaru?"

He nodded

"You know her?"

She shook her head.

"I've met her. She's a vary sweet child."

He glanced over at her.

"She's eight, does she like you?"

She shrugged.

"Well I don't know. I got the impression that she was very shy and didn't have many friends. I don't think she trusts me."

He nodded, a look of concern on his face.

"That's true. She's never been much of a people person."

Michiru sighed deeply.

"I know she didn't like Haruka. Not that I blame her…she can be rather intimidating at times. I know that first hand."

About that time he pulled into a parking lot with other cars.

Looking up she noticed it was a café.

He smiled as he opened her door for her.

"We need some coffee."

''

Four came and went.

Then five, six, seven, eight…

Haruka was getting worried.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve…

Two more hours and she could call the police.

She heard something at the door and looked out to see Michiru and Tomoe, both laughing.

Again he was about to kiss her. He would have too, but Haruka flung open the door.

"Where have you been!"

Michiru restrained a glair.

"I didn't want to go to school after all, so we went out. We've been at a café since seven."

Haruka crossed her arms angrily.

"And you didn't bother to call."

Michiru felt on the verge of tears again.

"I'm sorry we lost track of time. I realize I should have called you but I just didn't think about it."

Haruka grabbed her arm and she yelped at the sudden stinging pain.

"Haruka have you lost it let go of me!"

She let go.

"You don't care that I sat here so worried I was sick, afraid of what had happened to you."

Michiru fought back her tears as hard as she could.

"You could have called me."

Haruka raised the phone.

"You left it here."

Michiru looked shocked for a moment.

"And my pager?"

Haruka's cold eyes were boring into her.

"In your purse which you didn't take either."

Michiru closed her eyes.

"Fine."

Haruka was on the edge of losing it.

"Fine what?"

Michiru's eyes were equally as cold when she pointed stared at Haruka.

"Fine if you want to act like this. I don't care, I don't need you! I'll stay some where else tonight."

She took off.

Tomoe shot Haruka a dirty look and took off after her.

Michiru ran.

Tomoe headed her off with the car.

"Get in."

She stared at him over the hood.

"What?"

He glared at her.

"I said get in. where do you want to go, I'll take you."

She got in.

"The beach."

He gave a confused look.

"Which one?"

She closed her eyes.

"The closest."

They drove to the beach and she got out not expecting him to follow.

She stood, waves crashing around her ankles.

He walked up to her and she was startled when she felt his arms around her.

He smirked secretly

'This is the right time. She's hurt and she needs some one.'

She turned to him, not resisting his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So why are you chasing after me?"

He held her tightly as a cold wind blew.

"I think you know the answer to that."

She looked up into his eyes.

"You've tried to kiss me twice now."

He smirked.

"Make that three."

He leaned down and she didn't stop him as he kissed her.

In fact she kissed him back.

She stared into his eyes.

"You realize this is dangerous."

He took her hand gently and looked out to open sea.

"I know. I'll risk it."

She looked down.

"You also realize this is only until Haruka comes back to me."

He smiled again.

"We'll see."

And kissed her again.

She closed her eyes as she thought about the feel of his warm lips pressing tightly against hers.

"Would you mind taking me up the road a little ways. There's a hotel. The owner knows me so I can stay there."

He nodded.

"And I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She sighed deeply.

"Um hum."

He looked at her through half lidded eyes as he kissed her palm.

"I'm not forcing you into this you know."

She shook her head.

"No. I made up my own mind. I'll make her jealous and until then I have a boyfriend."

He laughed.

"You're still convinced you'll go back to her. I can make you change your mind. I can treat you much better than she can."

She smiled as he held the car door open for her.

"We'll see."

He smirked to himself as he turned the car back on.

"That we shall."

''

The next morning as she walked to school she was thinking about this new relationship.

She didn't notice the yellow car following her.

Haruka kept a close eye on her.

She had seen them kissing on the beach and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw them in the hotel parking lot but was relieved that he didn't go near the door, and didn't return.

She followed her all the way to Mugen.

In class she sat next to Haruka as usual, portraying nothing to any one.

At lunch Haruka played piano for visitors and students alike.

Michiru and Tomoe went out to the kaioh beach and she played violin for him.

She stopped early that day and stared out over the water.

He came up behind her and gently took it from her, laying it properly in its case.

He wrapped his arms around her smothering his face in her hair.

She sighed and leaned into him.

"You know, I feel safer when I'm with you. Haruka never had that affect on me."

He closed his eyes, gently laying kisses on her neck.

"That's because I'm older…but that doesn't matter right?"

She smirked and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't be standing here if it did."

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pressed her close as he kissed her before they went back in.

''

Back in school Haruka stared angrily out a window at them.

They walked back to the school, his arm around her waist.

Haruka decided to keep her distance for a while.

But every time she saw them together she was sick with jealousy and wanted to rip him to shreds.

Their relationship was no secret.

They didn't get in trouble until Mrs. Kaioh found out.

She sent some one to the school and they sat in his office.

"Miss. Kaioh, you are aware that this is against school regulations. Students are not supposed to have love affairs with teachers or staff."

She shook her head with a smile.

"It's not a love affair."

The man looked at her curiously.

"What would you call it?"

She glanced over at Tomoe with a small smile.

"Well I don't know; but not that."

The man looked between the two of them.

"A fling?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

He nodded with a disappointed sigh.

"Are you getting better grades?"

She shook her head.

"That's not possible. Since third grade I've gotten strait A's in every subject. I'm an honor student so unless he makes up a grade no. and even so that wouldn't be the reason."

Tomoe looked at her with a smile as the man asked the next question.

"Than why?"

She looked up into his eyes and he into hers.

"I'm falling in love with him."

The look on the other mans face was a cross between sickness and amusement.

"I see. And you."

Tomoe smiled and too her hand.

"I am in love with her."

The man closed his briefcase and stood.

"I realize you are not a minor in this country, this is mutual?"

She nodded.

"Yes. At first I thought it was to get back at my ex girlfriend, but I know I love him. If anything that was a forced relationship."

He took her into his arms as they too stood.

"You see I knew I'd win her."

The other man straightened his glasses and looked pointedly at her.

"So you aren't pressing charges miss?"

She shook her head. "I have no need to."

''

After a few weeks Michiru moved in with him.

Haruka snagged her after school.

"What's it like?"

Michiru smirked meanly.

"Haruka? I thought you'd given up?"

Haruka crossed her arms, glaring daggers at her former lover.

"So what's it like…having a real man?"

Michiru sighed.

"It's not about having a real man, it's being treated like a real lady. I'm fed up with your abuse."

Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"One fight and it's over?"

Michiru stared at her pointedly.

"You made that choice Haruka, not me."

Haruka began to walk away.

"Fine. Than I guess I'll see you around."

Michiru nodded and Tomoe walked out.

Right in front of Haruka he got down on one knee and proposed, ring and everything.

She said yes and Haruka watched her only love kiss the enemy.

She turned and ran as far as she could.

''

She sat up to find she was in bed.

Sweat dripped off her clammy skin.

She looked over and found to her relief that Michiru lay sleeping next to her.

She woke her up.

"Michiru. How do you feel about the professor?"

Michiru groaned.

"Tomoe? He's a creep. Why?"

Haruka lay back, taking her hand tightly.

"I had the worst nightmare. You were in love with him and then he proposed to you. I really thought I lost you."

Michiru sat up and brushed the bangs out of her way, hugging Haruka and kissed her cheek.

"You watched that movie didn't you?"

Haruka closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I know, so it did give me a nightmare."

Michiru giggled

"Was it even close to the plot? Let's watch it together this time, maybe you can get some sleep."

Haruka sighed happily.

"No. okay let's do that."

The two numbly walked to the living room, plopped down on the couch and hit play.

The title 'Sleeping With the Enemy' appeared.

By the time the movie was over they were asleep again, Haruka tightly wrapped around Michiru.

''

end


End file.
